callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Of Their Own Accord
Untitled The Washington Monument really does have a steel skeleton underneath its facade. Its original plans did call for a solid marble structure, but that just wasn't feasible. There really is a hollow interior with an elevator shaft that tourists can go up, just as depicted in Fallout 3. ShortRoundMcFly 23:14, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Please provide proof of this, I googled the Washington Monument and there's exactly nothing specifying that the monument is not an true obliesk or stone structure. -- 00:32, December 9, 2009 (UTC) and I quote The Washington Monument is an obelisk near the west end of the National Mall in Washington, D.C., built to commemorate the first U.S. president, General George Washington. The monument, made of marble, granite, and sandstone, is both the world's tallest stone structure and the world's tallest obelisk, standing 555 feet 5⅛ inches (169.294 m).1 There are other monumental columns (which are neither all stone nor true obelisks) which are taller. is what wikipedia said. obelisks do not have a facade, right? there's a vator, for sure. but no facade. in construction materials, it said nothing about metal, just rock. aside from the constructing of the elevator and stuff, but that's a different story. read it at your leasure. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Washington_monument --TNT LotLP 01:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) http://www.tourofdc.org/monuments/washington-monument/ The original design, however, was greatly altered in the course of construction and the present monument - a hollow shaft without decoration or embellishment - has little in common with Mills' elaborate plan. The Washington Monument is actually hollow. ShortRoundMcFly 01:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) BCT One In the trivia section in the article, one reads "BCT-One, the team you saved in Team Player, appears in this mission." Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't Brigade Combat Team One be a designation that appears at least once in every brigade in the U.S. Army? There at least 302 brigades in the Army alone, and the BCT One from Of Their Own Accord could even be from a different branch of the military. Hk37 03:58, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'd say you're right. Don't worry, I deleted it while I was sorting out a couple of other things. Sgt. S.S. 18:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Opfor victory theme the opfor victory theme from multiplayer/online can be heard in the part when you just entered the crows nest where you have to use the Barret 50.Cal first to kill the Russians attacking the Site. It's easier to hear when you don't rush for the Sniper Rifle. Wat I did instead was use the Javalin first to get rid of the choppers and BMPs before getting on the Barret. I did the mission and replayed that exact part a couple of times and heard it right after the "near time up" theme from online and the opfor victory theme on that level/part is a bit changed to fit the desperate situation and is much much longer. Follow wat I said,turn the voice volume down and you will hear it clearly and also hear is soundrack on Youtube MKTurock: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Soundratck- Of Their Own Accord LISTEN TO THE WHOLE SONG IT'S REALLY REALLY GOOD 02:16, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Intel 1 Can someone please help? I can see the laptop in the elevator, but am unable to get in because there is an in-game wall blocking me. 'TG (t ' 09:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Go into prone then you can crawl into the elevator but you have to be prone to get back out again 10:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) when i frist played it i thought the EBS was real because i live near prince geoge county The Interrogation Room Does anyone wonder why, in the evacuation centre, there is an Interrogation Room with a brutally murdered Ranger in it? It's the room that Dunn leans against/sits in front of at the start. Can anyone confirm a reason for this? RaptorMW3 07:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) US army Hi from France , I just like to sayed that they are more than two allied faction. The US ranger and the seals are special forces. No ranger are tank crew, so in factions that will be good to write US Army just for all soldier which we don't know the division Goodbye Russian sign in american bunker Right after the start of the mission there is a sign with russian writing on it. It is located on the electric box or so on the wall just next to the door... 19:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC)